


The taste of love

by Cuddlekins



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddlekins/pseuds/Cuddlekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's finally met his girlfriend, and decided that since the world is going to end, they may swell not die virgins</p>
            </blockquote>





	The taste of love

Dave looked down at the outfit he was wearing.  
...Why was he wearing this? It was bringing back some major repressed memories of his bro calling him Daisy, for some reason.

Dave was dressed in an outfit that had been chosen by Terezi for their 'special night'.  
Terezi of course, being blind, had chosen the outfit based entirely on how it tasted, and since by her own proclamation 'R3D 1S TH3 T4ST13T COLOUR', it made sense that the outfit was almost entirely red too.  
Vivid red knee socks, a mis-mathcing pair, accompanied lacy crimson panties, apparently from her own wardrobe, and a pair of little white halters to hold them up.  
Dave took a look in the floor length mirror in the room of Terezi's hive.  
He'd arrived on alternia a few days ago, the result of months of careful planning, careless disregard of those plans by a certain psychopathic troll, a huge heaping of luck and a device that had a fifty fifty chance of either teleporting Dave to his alternate universe girlfriend, or obliterating all his atoms at once.

Lucky for Dave it was the former that had happened, and he now found himself standing half naked and dressed in ladies underwear, currently waiting for his girlfriend to get the hell out of the bathroom and get this totally awkward troll Matesprit thing underway.  
Dave was kind of regretting that he'd managed to teleport himself here now, suddenly total obliteration didn't seem so bad.  
He'd heard from John that trolls had...weird, parts, down there. How John knew this was a mystery since he refused to tell, but he was pretty sure that John wasn't lying.  
He could tell when John was pulling one of his totally dorky, and perfectly planned, pranks, and lying about a trolls...tentabulge, didn't seem like one of them.

Dave cocked his sunglasses and turned away from the mirror at the sound of the slightest creak of a bathroom door being opened, the lock, clicking back into place as it swung ajar and out stepped Dave's girlfriend.  
She was grey, she had finely groomed hair and, much like Dave, was still wearing her signature piece of ultra stylish eyewear.  
Her garments however were a different matter...she wasn't wearing any.

Immediately upon seeing her Dave felt his hair stand on end and he quickly turned away from her to hide the delicate pink blush that was creeping across his pale features.  
“J-Jegus dude!” He practically shouted before taking a deep breath and turning back around, seeming more composed now.  
He stood still and silent for a moment so that he could take In Terezi's body as she sauntered across the room towards him.  
“Well Cool kid? Do I look...delicious?” She cooed to him in her raspy, sultry voice.  
Dave gulped and nodded his head.  
“yeah, uh-huh, sure, you look like the fuckin Mona Lisa had a date with a gremlin...” he said in a deadpan voice.  
Terezi simply cocked her head at him and smiled, her snake like tongue slowly slithering from her mouth as she stepped closer and span around, leaning back against Dave and flicking her tongue across his neck.  
“I can taste your delicious human cherry blood through your skin, there is so much of it all of a sudden” She giggled at him, shifting her head and craning her neck over his shoulder so that her lips were resting next to his ear.  
“Do I Look...Beautiful?” She asked him, her voice was sultry, as it almost always was, but there was a hint of desperation there too, a need for something.

Dave nodded his head.  
“yeah, you look fuckin amazing, you're like a fuckin diamond, made out of diamonds, or some shit like that, somethin amazing y'know?” He said weakly.  
Fuck, whenever he felt his blood rising around Terezi all of his natural born wit and ironic coolness just fucking disintegrated like a love poem left out in the rain.  
With all this romantic shit he wanted to say, and instead it just came out as a blurry mess of idiotic remarks and failed flirtations  
Least Terezi didn't seem to mind, she thought it was romantic anyway.  
Fuckin trolls man, how do they work?

Terezi smiled at her boyfriends pathetically worded remark and span way from him, taking a seat on the edge of her bed, her hands scrunching the sheet in her palms and her feet tapping gently on the floor as she sank her fangs into her lips and stared intensely at Dave.  
“So cool kid, how does this work with humans? Karkat told me that, you are different from us?” Terezi questioned with a cock of her head as she raised a finger and beckoned her boyfreind over, the albino male happily obliging and walking over to Terezi's waiting hand, wincing when she grabbed the hem of his panties and sharply tugged them down, leaning in to let her tongue slide over the delicious, cherry flavoured fabric.

“it...smells...white? It tastes white? Like Sugar? Not like cherries? Like your delicious blood?” She asked curiously as she let the twin tips of her tongue flicker out over Dave’s flaccid cock, the teasing sensation causing him to twitch and bite into his lips sharply.  
“Ah, fuck” he muttered as he realised he had split his plush lips, a thin trickle of blood running rapidly down his chin where a single drop fell and splashed against his cock.  
Quickly Dave attempted to wipe the blood away and turn to go and clean himself up in the bathroom.  
However, he felt his hand snatched away from his blood smeared chin by Terezi who had now shot to her feet and was holding him close to her, one sharply clawed arm wrapped around his waist, her vicious black talons piercing the small of his back and locking him in place as she leaned closer to him, her tongue once again slithering from her lips to slowly, tantalisingly, taste the cherry pie that had burst forth from Dave's wound.

Dave's eyes roamed around under his glasses to look down at the slightly psychopathic troll who now held him in her painful, contorted grip, one arm held high, his wrist held in a deathlike clamp by Terezi the other pinned to his side by her encircling appendage.  
“T-Terezi...yo...hey” He muttered, trying to catch the girls attention, her startling red eyes having now focused entirely on the blood that was still dripping from his chin.

“...huh?” Terezi looked up, as though from a daze, when Dave muttered her name  
“Oh haha, sorry Dave~” She cooed as she released him, the albino boy breathing a sigh of relief before letting out a rather startled cry as he felt himself lifted form his feet and tossed onto the girls bed, the female troll leaping onto it alongside him, straddling his waist and pinning his arms beside the pillow.  
“Daaaave, I wan't to make you bleed~” She sang madly in his ear as she looked down at him.  
“can I? Just for me? Can I make you bleed? I want to taste you Dave~” She sighed, her voice filled with lust and urgency.

Dave felt his hair stand on end again, Terezi got like this sometimes, and to be honest, it kinda creeped him out, but...it was kinda hot too, to have someone who just, needed, him so much, besides bro had always been kinda rough in bed, so Dave was kinda used to this.  
With thoughts racing through his head he simply nodded and prepared himself, his muscles tensing as he felt Terezi's razor sharp fangs scrape down the skin of his neck before suddenly sinking into his shoulder, slicing through his flesh and pulling out a violent gush of blood as Dave tensed even harder.  
“Aaaagh” he let out a muffled scream through gritted teeth, a tear of pain springing into his eye behind his glasses.

Beside his ear Terezi whispered a nearly silent sorry before pressing her lips to Dave's wound, breathing in the scent of the darkly coloured blood, the scent of black cherries, oh how much deeper it was than the sickly candy red of that krabby little wiggler she once loved.  
“Dave~” She let out an almost sad whisper as she lapped at the blood, a wide smile crossing her features as she began to grind herself against Dave's body, mimicking the motions of those women in the strange sex video's she had seen of Dave's species.

Dave let out the odd slow groan of pleasure as he felt himself beginning to harden against Terezi's body, his groans becoming more and more confused as he also felt Terezi beginning to harden against his own body, her dragon like tentacle bulge slowly emerging from the little slit that lay just above her nook.  
In keeping with her dragon like theme, her bulge had a long spine of frills down it's underside and tapered to a slender yet flared point.  
Dave gently pushed Terezi up a little and looked down her body to see where their crotches met.  
Upon seeing her bulge his eyes widened and he gulped.  
“John wasn't Lying” he muttered simply.  
“The John human? Lying? About what?” Terezi asked quizzically, pausing in her gyrations and looking down at dave, sitting back a little so that her tentacle bulge was pressed firmly against Dave's now erect cock, her bulge easily dwarfing the smaller appendage.  
“Lying about you...trolls, he said you had, things down there, didn't know they were that big though, you're like motherfucking horses or some shit” Dave muttered as he stared at Terezi's bulge, mesmerized by the way it was wiggling around down there, coiling around his cock and generally making a bit of a mess of things.  
“Nnngh” Dave let out a little groan of pleasure when he felt the way her bulge rubbed against him.  
Gingerly he pulled her back down and into a kiss, gasping when he felt her shove her tongue past his lips and into his mouth.  
“Aaaaaagh” Dave let out a grumble of protest and squeezed his eyes shut as he fought for a little control of this kiss, battling against Terezi's tongue and slowly managing to find a rhythm for them both, the two sliding against each other, the flavour of Dave's crimson blood, metallic to one, and a deep cherry to the other, filling the young couples mouths.

Slowly the kiss began to part, the movements of their bodies becoming more heated as Terezi began to slide her teeth from place to place, sinking them in, nipping, biting and clawing with her fangs, pulling thin trickles of blood from all around Dave's torso, his shoulders oozing blood down his body at this point.  
And Dave had been powerless to prevent this, his body tense from the ministrations of Terezi's bulge, the pain of the bites sending a shock through his body every time, swiftly followed by a moan of sweet ecstasy as the pain merged with the pleasure and the sense of the hot blood that slowly spilled down his body merged with the heat of his and his girlfriends sexual exchange.

Slowly as the violent coupling devolved into a gentler, slower paced course of favours, the odd nibble here, the caressing of hands over each others bodies, Terezi's kissing one by one at Dave's wounds, her finger wiping gently at the tears that had streamed down his cheeks, the two began to relax, their bulges both beginning to soften and return to their pre-sexual state, their bodies cooling and their voices loosing the gritty husk of sexual desire, instead sweet nothings being spoken to each others ears.

“How long do you think this session will last?” Dave asked quietly.  
“before it ends?” he asked quietly, his voice cracking a little as he spoke.  
They both knew this timeline was doomed, there was a lot Dave knew, you learn an awful lot about the universe when there's a million of you running around all over the timelines of the world.

Terezi remained silent when asked the question, closing her eyes and shaking her head softly as she snuggled into Dave's neck.  
“I don't know, I don't want to know” She whispered to him before kissing his cheek.  
“lets, lets just, enjoy this” She said, her voice hopeful but, sad, so intensely sad.  
Dave nodded beside her and turned to kiss the tip of her slightly pointed nose.  
“Sure” he said with a small smile before he turned and pushed himself softly with one hand, rolling over onto her to start the night again.


End file.
